


Love For the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Amethyst is a little shit, Crystal Gems, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, Dont believe me?, Eros - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff masterpiece, Fluffy Week, Food, Funny, God this was long and painful, Lapis - Freeform, Love you kiddo, Marriage, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Pasta, Peridot - Freeform, Sweet, TWID, Yandere Lapis, i hope you're happy, love it, proposal, prove me wrong punk, request, shes great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis is a feared mafia boss who fell in deep love with the most innocent, purest girl she ever met. I't been years since they first got together and now she is trying to find the perfect way to propose to her dear Peridot.It won't be easy though, especially when Peridot wants to take her out to make her relax.Or maybe for something else...





	1. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



Lapis stirred a little as she lay in bed, eyes still closed while slowly coming back to the world of the living. Turning around she was now lying on her side, but had to give up on her wish to keep sleeping as she felt something familiar yet strange tickle her nose.

Opening her eyes now she realized the unexpected wakeup call came from none other than Peridot herself, her fluffy but spiky hair unintentionally reaching the bluenette’ nose tip since she was lying just a few inches from her.

Had it been anyone else Lapis would have been at least extremely annoyed at her sleep being interrupted, but whenever it came to Peridot she couldn’t feel anything but immense relief. Waking up next to Peridot, whichever way it was, would always bring that feeling to the taller girl, along with immeasurable happiness. It meant her angel was still there with her, it meant the past six years and a half hadn’t been just a beautiful dream and if turns out they had she’d be damned if she ever woke up.

Life with Peridot had been the best time of all her years of existence. It felt like finally coming to life after an eternity of walking around as stiff as a rock on the inside, damned to roam in a world that meant nothing to her like a stone cold zombie; not dead exactly but not alive either. Life was pointless.

But all that changed the day she met the blonde. The biggest treasure of them all hidden in the deep, right in the heart of Beach City. She filled her with such intense emotions, such indescribable feelings that not even the best poet would be able to convey not even in a thousand manuscripts. She would never let go of the blonde, she wanted to keep her next to her until her very last day, safe and happy forever by her side.

And that was exactly the reason she would propose to Peridot. To keep her by her side, ready to live happily ever after. To be together for the rest of their lives.

In all honesty, it definitely wasn’t the first time she had thought of marrying the blonde. Ever since she met her in that rusty old garage she had dreamed of her. Of her touch. Her laugh. Her smile. Her kiss.

She would dream about her night after night, whispering her name like honey on her lips in a never ending loop of longing for the favor of the angel that had stolen her heart all those weeks ago and didn’t even know it. She was a love sick mess, all she could think about –was  _her_.

Needless to say she had already dreamed about their wedding, a mirage that ever becoming true would be her greatest accomplishment in her entire life. Power and fortunes worthless against it, everything else would mean less than dust to her eyes. She didn’t remember too much of her dream if she was being honest, but she definitely did remember the important part of it.

Peridot.

Peridot looking at her from the end of the hall, Peridot walking down the aisle, slowly and graciously as in making sure to give her bride just enough time to gaze upon her beauty but still eager to reach the end so she would be standing right by her side, Peridot finally making it to the front of the altar where they vowed to protect, cherish and love one another in an emotionally electrifying exchange of promises that would never be enough to express how much love they held for each other.

Then, the priest spoke up with the words she had been waiting for her entire life.

‘You may now kiss the bride.’

Lapis didn’t need to be told twice. She stepped even closer to her princess as she reached for the veil that covered her gorgeous face and in a swift motion she lifted it, revealing the joyous person hiding under it.

She swore Peridot had never looked more beautiful.

She placed her hands in a way she was now cupping both her cheeks, completely unable to hide her happiness as tears started falling down mirroring the ones in the blonde’s eyes, both of them smiling like the hopeless love drunk fools they were. She slowly closed her eyes, wanting to make the moment last for as long as possible even if there was nothing she desired more than her newlywed wife touching her lips with her own.

As soon as their lips met…

The world banished in a shimmer of light.

And that was when Lapis went back to reality, a loud high pitch sound greeting her welcome back to another wonderful Monday morning at 6 am. She swore she could see the clock on her nightstand give her an evil smile, mocking her.  _Glad you could make it, hope I didn’t interrupt anything_.

If the house had had any window you better believe that goddamn clock would have flown right through one to never be seen again. At least she found a way to calm down her rage by slamming it against the wall opposite to the bed.

 _Goddammit_.

The stupid alarm clock just  _had_  to wake her up in that exact moment, right when she was happier than she had ever been and ready to fly into the sunset with her adorable angel.

 _But_ , she had to remind herself, it had only been a dream. She was bound to wake up from sooner or later anyway, no matter how much she had wanted it to last forever.

And that was why she was more determined than ever to make that dream a sweet reality. That way she wouldn’t have to wake up no matter what happened in the future, every time she went to bed Peridot would be there by her side, giving her one of her beautiful smiles. As long as she had Peridot, everything would be fine.

Speaking of Peridot, she was still lying unconscious on the bed of their shared bedroom, oblivious to the plans the Hawaiian was plotting for them. Okay maybe not completely oblivious if you thought about it.  She probably wouldn’t be surprised, considering she had declared her love for the Greek girl the very same day she had her kidnapped and brought into her home to live together forever.

Jeez, that  _did_  sound a little creepy when said out loud. No wonder the short girl had tried to run away.

Thankfully enough, after a lot of hard work and incredible luck Lapis had finally managed to earn her affection, she finally became worthy of winning her heart. All that waiting was absolutely worth it, all that effort had finally yielded fruit, the sweetest fruit she had ever tasted too. An example of that was that moment right there, with both of them lying together in bed in ethereal bliss, like they did day after day after day. She could never have enough of that.

A short arm suddenly stretched to wrap her defined stomach as Peridot stirred a little and groaned, soon nuzzling her face in a tanned neck as she sleepily greeted her lover, ‘Mhm, good morning.’

‘Good Morning beautiful.’ Lapis smiled, holding her tiny girlfriend in a warm embrace. ‘How did you sleep?’

‘Pretty good.’ She yawned, ‘You?’

_Oh I didn’t sleep at all, I couldn’t bat an eye since I spent the whole night figuring out a perfect way to beg you to spend the rest of your life with a monster like me._

‘Same.’

She bit her tongue,  _hard_.  She couldn’t spill the beans until everything was set and done. She didn’t even have a ring yet, she had visited every jewelry store in Beach City and yet she couldn’t find anything good enough for her Peri. Sure many of them were okay, but she wanted the best of the best and wouldn’t rest until she found it.

Which meant more restless nights of useless searching.

‘Lapis? Can you hear me?’ Peridot’s voice brought her back to reality, it was the third time that week she had unintentionally drowned out her voice with her thoughts.

‘O-oh, sorry my Love, you were saying?’ She lifted her gaze from the abyss and back to her lover.

‘This is exactly what I was referring to! I want to take you out for the night so you can relax a little. You’d been extremely distracted these past couple weeks, you always say you’re okay but you are obviously going through something!’

Oh great, now she had made Peridot worried. Way to go Lapis.

‘Sweetie, I know I’ve been acting weird lately but I promise, everything is fine.’ She assured, hoping to dissipate any suspicion –erm, concerns- from the blonde’s mind.

She was right though; Lapis had been a nervous train wreck ever since she decided to officially ask for her girlfriend’s hand in holy matrimony. She had been spending her days thinking of proposal ideas, looking them up on the internet along as the weather forecast to make sure nothing wouldn’t get in the way the day it happened. Also, she’d been dragging the rest of the gang in futile engagement ring hunting and continuously brainstorming for the prefect proposal speech. She had been more than distracted the last month and a half.

But there was no way she could let Peridot know that.

‘Lapis, I don’t know what’s going on, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me but please go out with me tonight? It’ll be fun, I promise!’ The short girl begged, she even made a pouty face in the hopes of convincing her.

The Hawaiian couldn’t stand the thought of upsetting her any further so she agreed with a little smile, maybe a night out with her lover was what she needed to clear out her head and let the proposal ideas come smoothly.

Maybe.


	2. Goddammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst helps Lapis picking out a dress for her date.

Lapis was standing in front of her wardrobe, unable to pick her outfit for the night. It was the first time she realized how many dresses she owned, even if she did dress up whenever the occasion demanded it –mostly at mafia galas- never had them been so many. And so pretty too, sure she knew how to flaunt her looks to gain business but now she had a bunch of extremely cute dresses she had bought just to look good for her princess. And the blush on her face whenever she saw her in one was  _so_  worth the pain of high heels.

Right now though, it was a problem. So many good choices, all screaming at her  _pick me, pick me_. How on earth would she-

‘Hey Lapicera, you in there or what?’

Jumping out of her place she turned around to notice the insufferable short Latina known as Amethyst loudly knocking her door and calling her by one of the stupid nick names she hated so much.

With a faint growling on her throat she opened the door, ‘What. Do you want?’ Her tone was less than happy to put it lightly.

However, the shorter girl was long ago used to dealing with the S.S Misery Lapis liked to be. She just rolled her eyes and continued, ‘P wants to know what you w-

‘Whatever, I don’t care.’ The bluenette interrupted with a dismissive hand gesture, ‘I’m busy so go away.’

‘Gee girl, what’s got you so worked up?’ She peeked into her room and noticed the open wardrobe and the bunch of dresses tossed into the bed, ‘Ahhh I get it now, can’t pick a dress for night out with love dorito huh?’ She said the last part with a mischievous grin.

Lapis only groaned in response, earning a snicker from the other woman. God why did she have to be so annoying?!

‘Relax girl, luckily for you I’m a fashion  _and_  romance expert. We’ll get this done easy like this.’ She snapped her fingers to remark this as she walked into the room, ignoring Lapis’ annoyed glare. She was now standing next to the bed, a hand on her chin and the other on her opposite elbow as she made a face like she was some kind of knowledgeable clothing examiner.

The Hawaiian of course was less than amused by this, ‘Since when are you a fashion or romance expert? You dress like you got a coupon for a thrift store and you’ve been single since I’ve met you.’

She knew she was being kind of an ass at the moment but she really wanted her to cut the crap, she was running out of time and she hated making her Peri wait for her, no matter how willing the blonde was to do so. But of course Amethyst remained undisturbed by her classic bickering.

‘Um, I’ll have you know Mexico, my hometown, is the land of people with awesome fashion taste. I mean who else would come up with awesome hats designed to keep you from dying from the heat  _and_ look super chill at parties?’, the bluenette just rolled her eyes at this, ‘plus, we all speak Spanish there, and everyone knows Spanish is the language of love.’

‘That’s French you dumbass.’

‘Whatever dude!’ She flipped her lilac hair, ‘It’s a romance language still, you have no idea how many times I had tons of girls swooing at my Spanish pick up lines. A las damas les fascina!’

‘I have no idea what that means.’ The tanned girl deadpanned, ‘Are you just going to keep flaunting your weird land’s ways or are helping me pick out a damn dress?’

‘Oh right, right, let get down to business.’ She went back to silently staring at the dresses, though Lapis could have sworn she heard a low muttering of ‘to deafeeeat the Huns’ under her breath.

Suddenly the chubby girl proudly announced, ‘I got it!’ Without another word she began cluttering inside the wardrobe whispering Spanish curse words and even crawling inside a bit, was she trying to find Narnia or what?

‘Here, the answer to your problems!’ With this she eagerly shoved into Lapis’ face what even she had to admit was a remarkably gorgeous piece of clothing.

It was one of her many low cut navy blue dresses, it had no sleeves and a very long skirt that fell graciously so to mimic wave motions as she walked. It also hugged her form, showing her lovely curves and had a slightly scandalous yet tasteful cleavage that she knew would drive Peridot crazy, just like the uncovered area on the back. Ever since her lover had helped her feel more confident about the big scar on her back that she would always be sure to hide she would show off her tanned skin as often as she could, never failing to get the blonde girl greedy for her touch. It usually escalated at that point, not that Lapis minded.

‘Wow Amethyst, I have to admit, it’s… not too bad.’ She told her as she put the dress in front of her, examining the result in front of the mirror.  _Not bad_.

‘Uh,  _excuse you_ , that dress it’s great and you know it! My fashion instincts never lie.’ The Mexican woman puffed her chest with pride, ‘I was there when you bought it after all, that time you dragged us all shopping just to find you something to wear at your anniversary with P-dot. You never wore it but now it’s the perfect time!’

As much as she hated to admit it, Amethyst was right. If there was any time to wear that dress it was now, after all they were going to a fancy restaurant –Peridot wouldn’t tell her which- and her lover deserved only the best looking company, also she wanted to make up for worrying her all these weeks.

‘I…thank you. I really needed a hand here.’ Lapis shyly smiled at her, she wasn’t good at expressing affection if Peridot wasn’t involved.

The Latina gave her a warm smile, ‘No prob bob, I know tonight’s especial for you and the Peri-dactyl.’ She started walking towards the door so the Hawaiian could change into the fancy garment.

Wait, special?

However the chubby girl didn’t immediately leave, instead adding, ‘But really, I never thought I would ever help you picking out clothes, not this kind at least.’

‘And what kind were you thinking?’ The bluenette shot her a confused look.

At this Amethyst just wiggled her eyebrows with a sly smirk, making Lapis blush a bright red and groan in annoyance. Goddammit Amethyst.

The latter snickered in response, ‘Hey, don’t give me that look! It’s not my fault I’m also gifted in the seduction department. And don’t tell me you haven’t thought about tonight’s after party with your little love machine.’ She could sense the tanned woman’s cheeks were unbearably hot right now, but kept going with a devilish grin, ‘The walls aren’t soundproof you know.’

At this point Lapis decided she had enough and just shoved her out her room and slammed the door close, earning a loud ‘Hey!’ from behind it.

God _DAMMIT_  Amethyst.

 _Goddammit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit
> 
> Fun fact: the whole story was titled 'Proposal, Goddammit!' because I was taking way too long to finish it.


	3. How Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot takes out Lapis for dinner at a very nice place with nicer company.

Finally, night time came as darkness and light started fighting for control over Beach City. Like every Saturday night the streets were taken over by the sound of car horns, businesses opening up and people celebrating making it through another week, loud and drunk as every other weekend.

Not that Lapis minded, her focus was somewhere else completely. Specifically, on the blonde sitting by her side on the inside of her two seat car.

Oddly enough Peridot had insisted driving her that night, even if the bluenette was perfectly capable of doing it like whenever they went out, but the Greek girl insisted since she wanted to spoil her as she had done with her so many times. This filled her with warmth and fuzziness; it was really nice knowing her princess cared for her so much. It made her feel loved.

She always made her feel loved.

However, even with the nice conversation her lover was providing –well actually she was rambling again, something about Camp Pining Hearts new episodes- her mind started going other places since it wasn’t needed a 100% percent of her attention on the road.

For instance, her mind wandered off to earlier that night, when she walked down the stairs to meet up with the blonde to head outside for their date. She knew she was looking good with the dress Amethyst helped her pick up, not to mention she had her hair done that afternoon and was wearing the beautiful Lapis Lazuli necklace Peridot gave her for her birthday last year but she hadn’t expected her to actually drop her jaw at the sight of her. It was really flattering of course; she loved being the girl’s center of attention.

‘Wow.’ The short girl let out without thinking. She was gawking at her, simply couldn’t keep her eyes off the tanned beauty in front of her eyes, which only made said beauty’s cheeks tint a light pink.

‘I’ll take it I don’t look too bad?’ Lapis joked, flicking a loose strand of blue hair in a coy manner.

‘You look beautiful.’ She smiled, eyes filled with warmth. ‘But again, you always look beautiful. So I guess tonight is just a bonus.’

Lapis blushed even more, when did Peridot become such a smooth talker? This girl would never cease to amaze her. One second she is a cute innocent cinnamon roll and next thing you know she’s more suave and smoother than the cream you spread on the good side of your bagels.

 _Get a girl who can do both_ , as the saying goes. She finally understood what that meant. 

‘Well, you don’t look bad yourself my Love.’ It was true, Peridot looked adorable in her little green short skirt dress, not to mention her Peridot necklace. Knowing how much her angel loved that necklace was amazing for Lapis, it always made her feel great and it was a way of knowing her sweetheart’s feelings for her were still intact.

Leaning down she kissed her on the cheek, inciting the ever so adorable Peri smile. She loved it whenever her sweet princess smiled, it was a sure way to light up her world and make her giddy inside.

Now with both of them blushing and grinning like idiots they went towards the door, waving their friends goodbye –who for some reason had too knowing smiles on each of their faces,  _mmm_. Amethyst must have told them about their little exchange when choosing a dress- and walked out the front door of the house, hand in hand the whole time.

‘Here we are!’ The bluenette was brought back to the present by her girlfriend’s cheery voice, making her jump in her seat. She had parked her car and quickly got out of the car and sprinted over Lapis’ door to open it.  _How chivalrous of you_.

‘Thank you Sweetie.’ Lapis took her lover’s hand, offered to help her out of the vehicle. Once they were both on the sidewalk Peridot put both her hands in front of her indicating her to look forward.

‘Ta da!’ She proudly announced, ‘Our destination!’

Lapis gasped in astonishment, she had been so lost in thought she didn’t realize they had been standing in front of her favorite restaurant:  _Le Steven’s_.

Yeah you guessed it; Steven opened a restaurant some time ago to help his family, even if it wasn’t with mafia related business, and it was the most popular spot in all Beach City.

No clue why he used French in the name. Just roll with it.

The Hawaiian launched towards her girlfriend in a tight embrace, ‘Oh Peri-baby this is great! But are you sure we can have dinner here? Even if Steven’s the owner it’s always incredibly full, it’s really hard to get a table. Especially on the weekends.’

‘That’s why I have reservations my angel.’ She kissed her, ‘I’ve had a table with our names for eight months now, plus Steven owed me one for bringing his tablet back to life.’

Eight months? Why the anticipation?

As soon as they entered they were greeted by a waiter who walked them to their table. After ordering their meals their server came back with two plates of Pasta with Alfredo sauce, since chocolate wasn’t part of the main dishes menu. I know, Lapis was disappointed too.

They started eating their meals, happily chatting and flirting like high schoolers until suddenly a hand appeared on Peridot’s shoulder.

‘Hey guys!’ It was the world famous Steven, with stars in his eyes and a wide smile at seeing his friends at his establishment.

 ‘Hello Steven!’ both girls greeted, Peridot kept going, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Ehm, it’s  _my_  restaurant, duh.’ He joked making a funny face, like he was talking to a child.

‘You know that’s not that I meant you clod!’ Peri laughed. ‘I meant, how come you’re here and not with Connie? You know, your pregnant wife?’

‘Relax girl, she’s on a night out with her girlfriends. From her book club. Besides,’ he grinned mischievously at the blonde, ‘I wanted to see you both on your special night.’

At this the Greek girl shot her eyes open as her face flushed, a nervous look on her face. ‘Sh-shut up pinky boy!’

Lapis looked at them both in confusion, what was going on? First the girls at the house and now Steven? This night just grew weirder by the hour.

She heard her lover whisper-shout at him until Steven spoke up, ‘Alright, alright. I better get going, I don’t want to mess with your funky flow’, Peridot was fuming at his cocky grin, ‘See you later guys!’

He sent them a pair of finger guns as Peridot hissed him to leave, the young man laughing all the way back to the kitchen.

When the short woman looked back to the table she was met by her girlfriend’s questioning eyes, a look that could only mean  _What was_ that  _all about_?

However, she only gave her a nervous giggle. ‘Hehe, Steven Imma right? What a jokester!’ Of course, Lapis didn’t seem to buy that so she just proceeded to stuff her face with the pasta she liked so much, almost choking in the process.

The Hawaiian was definitely going to ask about that later, but for now she would let it pass. After all, Peridot had done a lot of preparing just to make her feel better from all the proposal stress she didn’t even know about. It really had been eating her inside.

But tonight she could relax, completely forget about the subject and just enjoy being with the love of her life. Nothing proposal related.

With these thoughts she raised her glass, toasting along her angel for a wonderful, calm night. All she could see was Peridot, and her beautiful smile.

_If only she knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lapis, poor perfectionist oblivious Lapis


	4. By the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been all waiting for.

Once they were done with dinner they paid the fee, waved Steven goodbye and started walking towards the car. Lapis had her arm wrapped around her Peri’s, who wouldn’t stop trying to be her charming knight. Not that she wasn’t already.

However, as soon as they were inside the vehicle the bluenette noticed they weren’t taking the usual path home.

‘Peridot?’ She turned her head from the window and looked at her partner, who only made a sound in acknowledgement to show she was listening. ‘We are going back to the house right?’

The blonde gave her a glance as a playful smile crept into her face, ‘As a matter of fact, we are not. There’s a place I’d like us to visit first, but it’s a surprise so don’t ask!’ She was giddy at this point, slightly shaking in her seat.

Lapis had no idea what was going on, tonight was proving to be far more eccentric and elaborated than she thought it would be. First the sudden dinner date planning, in a very fancy and pricey restaurant no less, not to mention her friends suspicious giggles and funny looks –even Steven for crying out loud- and now a mysterious next location?

 _Suspicious_.

But again, this was Peridot. She had always been a box full of surprises, ever since the very first day they met. It’s not like the tanned girl had known at the time that the little blonde would unknowingly make her fall head over heels for her just with a simple yet highly enjoyable conversation, in an old garage to top.

Besides, even if normal cheering up dates with Peridot would only involve normal diner meals and maybe a nice walk at the park, it was true that they hadn’t been on a date for a while now. Not since Lapis was constantly spending most of her time in her proposal plan, she was a perfectionist so everything had to be thoroughly scheduled and prepared with great care.

Which was the reason it was taking her so incredibly long to get anything done.

‘Alright sweetie, we’re here.’ The Greek girl announced.

It was too dark to see anything from the car, but once the Hawaiian stepped out and put a feet outside she realized where they were.

Lapis favorite place in all the state of Delmarva, the most beautiful beach in all of Beach city. The only place where you could see the night sky to the fullest, the stars shined brighter than anywhere else and the moonlight bathed the scene in the most magical of ways.

Still, it was a weird place to visit at night, which prompted her to send a look towards her lover; a mixture of confusion and amusement, one eyebrow raised and a small smile.

The blonde only chuckled, ‘I know we usually come only during daylight, but I promise it’ll be fun. I’m not done yet.’ With this she grabbed Lapis’ hand and led her further into the beach, all the way into the most secluded area where no one could see them.

Even if it was dead of night already Peridot seemed to know the way with scary precision, almost as she had been here at night before… 

Before she could continue that line of thought the shorter girl released her hand and instructed her to close her eyes and wait for her signal to open them, inciting a skeptical look in her direction but she complied anyway.

A couple seconds passed and Peridot still hadn’t told her to open her eyes, instead started making some weird noise and sounds as if she was running around the place and doing something here and there. Suddenly the bluenette could feel a bright light in her direction even if she couldn’t see anything and finally she heard the voice of her lover breaking the silence.

‘Okay…now! You can look my Love!

When Lapis complied her eyes were filled with stars and she could only gasp in amazement at the scene unfolded in front of her.

Right there standing with a face of pure accomplishment was her beloved girlfriend, her figure illuminated by a small army of candles lying on the floor. Surrounding them was a heart made exclusively of rose petals and a wide variety of sea shells, all while a boom box filled the air with Lapis’ favorite love songs.

‘Shall we?’

Lapis came back to reality at the sound of Peridot’s voice, who was now giving her a loving gaze as she offered her open palm, inviting her to dance with her in the center of the scene under the moonlight.

Honestly she could cry right then and there, this was way too beautiful. The candles, the music, the beach, the heart shaped trail of petals! Did her little angel do all this just for her? What did she ever do to deserve all this? To deserve  _her_?

Nodding with an adoring smile she accepted her hand, and soon they were both dancing under the bright night sky and never looking away from each other.

They were moving in perfect synchrony, completely abstracted from the world surrounding them. All they could see was the other girl’s face, all they could feel was the wonderful love that belonged to them and made everything they ever went through absolutely worth it since it allowed them to be here, in this precise moment right next to the person they adored above anything and anyone else in the whole world.

After a while they were just slow dancing, tightly embraced to each other with Peridot’s arms around her lover’s hips, and the bluenette’s were wrapped around her shoulders. They were so close they could perfectly smell the other girl’s scent and if the sound of the waves wasn’t in the way they’d probably hear their synchronized heartbeats as well.

Peridot lifted her head from were she was resting it in her beloved’s shoulder and then their gazes met.

It was different than any stare they had shared before; this time there was something else behind it. There was some kind feeling, a presence; some kind of  _essence_  if that made sense. Something Lapis had never seen in Peridot before, her bright emerald eyes were half lidded and filled with a mixture of longing, adoration, hope, but at the same time… _fear_?

Or what is something else?

‘Peri-baby, is everything okay?’ The tanned girl whispered, not wanting to break the spell of the moment but wanting to make sure her lover wasn’t in distress.

Said lover wasn’t perturbed, her eyes remained the same but now there was a sheepish smile in her features. ‘Y-yeah, I’m fine. Actually, I’m more than fine. I’ve never been finer in my entire life.’

Lapis gave her a confused look, ‘Are you sure my Love? Tonight you’ve been acting quite strangely. And that was  _my_  job, remember?’ She joked with a little grin.

Peridot just snorted, ‘I know, I know, I guess now it was my turn. To be fair, it’s really hard to not lose your balance when you’re in company of a sea goddess. Both figuratively and literally.’

The Hawaiian was trying with all her might to do something rather than blush furiously at the blonde’s smooth comeback but before she could even react said blonde continued.

‘But, I suppose I can openly admit now…There is another reason for that happening. For me doing all this. The same reason why I brought you here today.’ She retreated her hold from the bluenette’s middle and took a step back, Lapis still in the dark about the famous reason.

Until she fell down on one knee.

Lapis instantly put a hand over her mouth, eyes shot open and filled with stars.

The Greek woman started talking softly.

‘Lapis, I’ve been planning this for over a year now. I’ve had 365 days and 364 nights to prepare myself for this moment, and somehow, even if I managed to pull off every other detail of this night, even in this very moment I still have no idea how to convey how much I love you, how to express everything that goes through my mind whenever I see you with something as silly as words. I could speak for days until I lost all ability to breathe and still wouldn’t be enough.  I want to try anyways.’

Oh my God.  _OH MY GOD_.

‘I wanted to ask you this right here, in the middle of the night right by the seashore for many reasons. For starters, this is your favorite place in the world and I wanted this to be as special as possible because you deserve it.  And second because…’ She smiled so warmly the blue haired girl felt she could melt, ‘This place, this exact kind of place makes me think even more of the things you make me feel, all the things you mean to me. Because this is who you are. You are the ocean Lapis, from the very start you’ve always been the ocean to me. Meeting you was like spending a wonderful day at the beach after what felt like forever at a boring work office, when you showed up at my door the sun smiled at me as my toes hit warm water and the wind brushed my hair and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. It had been so long since I felt so free and joyous I couldn’t wait to see you again.’

The Hawaiian could feel tears prickling her eyes as she started shaking slightly.

‘After you left I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how nice you were to me, I really hoped we’d meet again and maybe start hanging out like friends. But I thought it would be in a supermarket or maybe at the park, the last thing I was expecting was you falling hard for a nerd like me.’ She chuckled nervously, you could see her little awkward self trying hard not to mess up.

‘Of course our story wasn’t just sweets and sugar. Those two weeks after we met turned out to be the calm before the storm. Even if I was back after that vacation at the beach and was still giddy and relished in the memory I also was really nervous. Those mysterious presents started showing at my door and I constantly felt like someone was watching over me, all those days I had a bad feeling as if something was about to unravel over me.’ She shifted her weight, kneeling on the sand wasn’t comfortable at all.

‘Finally, that Halloween night the so feared storm broke loose. The same ocean I had played in all those weeks ago came back for me, but this time it was different. It wasn’t the same kind of ocean I thought I knew, this time it was relentless, violent, with waves as tall as mountains that turned me over my feet as rain and thunder fell from the sky above. Everything was so new, so sudden and so dangerous I was completely overwhelmed, it was impossible to breathe and all I wanted was to go back to land. My mind would scream like a sailor begging Poseidon for mercy in the middle of an enraged sea, I was so certain I would drown and feared every breath I took would be the last one. But truth was, I couldn’t have been more wrong.’

That last part was enough to replace the guilty look on Lapis’ face with hopeful interest.

‘After some time passed, after the storm calmed down and I stopped being afraid of everything around me I realized much to my own concern I haven’t felt better in years. I realized that the life you were offering me, this world of yours you wanted me to live in…felt more like home than any other place I’ve ever been before. Almost like it was where I was supposed to be all along, like it was where I was meant to be. By your side.’ She held back a sob, Lapis wasn’t the only one in the verge of tears.

‘Back then I had no idea how much you would mean to me, how deeply I would fall for you. Everything you made me feel when we first met, those feelings I would try to deny when I agreed to live with you, started coming back to the surface. Only a thousand times stronger this time. Because I was starting to know you, the  _real you_. Every day, as we spent time together, getting to know and get used to each other I would fall even harder for you. I would find out what you were hiding under the surface, all those wonderful things inside you that could only be found by someone brave enough to take the risk and dive into the deep end. And that was the best thing that could have happened to me, because it got me the most wonderful life I could have ever asked for, a life that surpassed my wildest expectations.’

Lapis couldn’t move. She was frozen, paralyzed, completely taken aback by such a magnificent display of love. Which was good in a way, because the blonde wasn’t finished.

‘To this day, I still can’t believe I was ever afraid of you because I can no longer think of a life without you. I can’t even think of spending a day without your love. When I first dove in the waves of you, I was terrified. I was frightened of doing this because all I knew back then was that the bottom of the ocean is dark and scary and is home to many dangerous creatures, but even if that was true there was also much, much more. I should have known that once I was deep enough I would find the most amazing of rewards, because the bottom of the sea also holds the entrance to the most wonderful and magical of worlds. It hides unimaginable treasures, breathtaking sights and even if you spent the rest of your life exploring it you’d only see a small part of it. You’d need a thousand lives to see all of its wonders. But again, I want to try anyways.’

She reached a hidden pocket in her dress, the bluenette’s eyes following every move.

‘Lapis, I know we had a rough start. I know we had our share of fighting, I know we’ve been through a lot of pain but to me, it doesn’t matter. Not in the slightest. All those difficult times were still the best time of my life, because you were there with me to help me endure it. Because you were there. You’re the one and only for me, from the beginning you gave me everything I’ve could have asked for even if hadn’t done anything to deserve it. You’re as beautiful and graceful as the ocean, as strong as fast as the tide and the sound of your voice is more entrancing than the most enchanting siren song. I love you with all the love I never knew I was capable of feeling. You mean more to me than anything or anyone else before. I want you beyond anything else. And all I ask is the chance to spend the rest of my life proving it. Every day, every time I can.’

She held something small in the air with one arm; her hand was shaking like there was an earthquake under her feet.

The object in her hand was the most beautiful ring Lapis had ever seen in her entire life. It was golden, art-deco styled, a huge Tanzanite as main stone and little Lapis Lazulis – _such a Peridot thing to include in an engagement ring_ \- circling it, not to mention the tiny diamonds trailing off from the center of the ring into the sides.

It was perfect.

‘Lapis, you’re the love of my life. My Queen, my goddess, my angel sent from the sky above to teach me the true meaning of Heaven on earth. I love you more than life itself, and I’m here tonight, begging you on my knees, because I have one important question for you. A question which answer I believe to know but I need to hear anyways. Now more than ever.’ She gulped, bright green eyes pleading at the blue haired woman.

‘Lapis Lazuli, I love you. Will you m-’

‘YES!’

Before Peridot could even try and finish her sentence Lapis had thrown herself at her, arms wide open and making them tumble and fall back to the sand the were standing on.

The bluenette wasted no time in framing her lover’s face with her hands, quickly showering her entirely with kisses. First on the lips, then every other piece of exposed skin on her reach, then the lips again. Meanwhile the blonde’s hands found their way to her tanned back and middle, right hand still with the ring, holding her close with no intention of ever letting go.

They were kissing like they wanted to consume each other, clinging to the other like they wanted to crawl under each other’s skin or maybe like they were trying to fuse into one single being, trying to melt into this feeling they both knew perfectly yet would never be able to describe because there are simply not enough words in any language ever spoken.

After twenty full minutes of sharing the greatest moment of their lives Lapis finally lifted her head, face wet with tears of absolute joy. Peridot was just the same, even choking back giggly hiccups.

‘Peridot, I…I can’t believe this, t-this is all just too amazing! I, really, when, how? I can’t b-believe you did all this for me, all that preparing, all that planning, did you really m-mean all those thing you said?’

‘Of course I did!’ The blonde promised as she carefully wiped off her happy tears, ‘I absolutely, a 100% meant each and every of the things I said. I love you Lapis, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’

She slid the gorgeous rock into the bluenette’s ring finger, who stopped for a second to admire how amazing it looked on her hand. It was absolutely wonderful. She had dreamed of this moment so many times and for so long she couldn’t believe it was finally happening. She felt like floating and the world had stopped around them.

She turned her gaze from the jewel and back to her girlfriend – _fiancée_ , actually- and shared with her a passionate kiss, a kiss filled with promises, hope for the future and whispers of eternal love for each other.

None of them knew it, but in that precise moment passed a shooting star just above them, the kind of vision so fleeting and hard to find that would surely grant any wish if asked. But none of them would have cared.

Their wish had already come true.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that was a hell of a ride. Please tell me what you think!!!!
> 
> See you around :)


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night isn't over yet for love. A different kind, at least.

Lapis still couldn’t believe she wasn’t dreaming.

It was too good to be true. It had to be a dream, she had dreamed for something like this for so long. She couldn’t believe the love of her life had proposed to her. That her wonderful sunshine had spent an entire year preparing that night. That she had gone over her plan about one thousand times, that she had practiced and memorized such a magnificent proposing speech, just for her. That she had dragged the entire team along with her into this madness just like Lapis did. That she had gone ring hunting for months, just like Lapis did. That she wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together.

Just like Lapis did.

Yet here they were. Back at their house, surrounded by their loved ones, sharing with them the happiest moment of their lives.

Turned out the girls had been in it from the beginning, those sneaky little bastards that she loved so much. Garnet was the first person Peridot revealed her plan to since she was great keeping secrets, and helped her figure out when and where to take Lapis that night. Sheena and Pearl were next, the recently wed couple knew quite a bit about rings and jewelry (the perks of stealing them for so many years). Finally there were Jasper and Amethyst, the pair made sure to keep Lapis pacified and completely in the dark whenever the blonde had to go out to arrange the final details for their big night.

You’d be surprised how oblivious a love struck, nervous wreck could be. Even if the rest of the time she was a heartless murderess.

But right now, oh did she have a heart right now. She must have, otherwise she didn’t know what to name the little pile of gooey gayness that warmed up her chest. It wasn’t the first time she felt like that, but the first time she could fully embrace it without the little voice on the back of her mind –no, not that little voice. She wasn’t a problem anymore- telling her that this wasn’t real, that it wouldn’t last, that Peridot would eventually come to her senses and try to leave like when she was still afraid of her.

But not anymore. That insecure voice was gone now, at least for the most part. Lapis would always be a little ball of insecurity but now she had proof that it was all in her mind. That Peridot did love her, she did care about her and she did want to be hers forever.

And the proof was right there. Shining in her right hand.

That was just a tiny fraction of the tornado of thoughts that were crossing the bluenette’s mind as they all toasted for the newly engaged couple.

After Peridot had finished her proposal speech and Lapis was kind of satisfied with the amount of kisses she placed on the blonde’s face –they would never be enough to her- they stayed at the beach for a while. They danced under the moonlight, to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and the many cheesy love songs Peridot had brought in the boom box she used for her proposal. They danced for hours in a tight embrace, warm bodies pressed together and affectionate hearts beating at the same pace. It was magical.

After a while the bluenette finally agreed to go back to the house, but only because her fiancée –her _fiancée_. She still couldn't avoid squirming with joy at the word- said she had one more surprise. Plus she would drive her back to that very beach whenever she wanted, especially since summer was coming soon and now the place held much more meaning to them.

It was three in the morning when they made it to the front door of their lair but as soon as they were halfway into the house there was a chorus of ‘CONGRATULATIONS!!’ ready to greet them welcome. All mafia members were cheering and rooting for them inside their living room, even Steven and Connie were there (apparently her book club had just been a pretext to help the others set up a small engagement party for when they were back). Lapis was dumbfounded and deeply touched, her entire family was with her the greatest night of her life. She even shed a few tears of joy with the brightest, shakiest smile she had ever had on her face, it was all just too beautiful.

The gems had set up a banner and some balloons to decorate the main room, plus they had bought champagne just for the occasion. It was all Peridot’s idea of course, she wanted that night to be perfect for her sweetheart. From the beginning to the end.

After a while and a lot shared laughter and hugs they finally decided to call it a night. They all went to their respective rooms and Steven hugged Lapis goodbye since he had to leave, as him and Connie lived in a different part of the city.

The newly engaged couple waved them goodbye from the outside of the house and as soon as they were out of sight the tanned woman launched towards her lover and kissed her deeply for the millionth time that night. Not that Peridot minded, by the way her arms snaked their way around her middle and pulled her closer she was extremely pleased as well.

‘I love you.’  Whispered Lapis between kisses, ‘I love you so much. I love you so, so much Peridot, you could not believe how much I love you. How happy you make me.’

‘I think I have an idea.’ The Greek girl smiled warmly at her, ‘Since you have the same effect on me.’

With one more kiss they went back into the house, Lapis holding her darling’s hand the whole time like it was a life line she never wanted to let go. They climbed up the stairs to the first floor and were heading over to their room with the bluenette leading the way but suddenly she felt a tug on her arm as the blonde stopped them on their tracks.

‘Peri-baby?’ She gave her a confused look.

The girl just shook her head with a sly grin. ‘Sorry but nope! I got one more surprise remember?’

So the mass of friends and loved ones waiting for them to celebrate hadn’t been it?

She let the shorter woman guide her through the corridor and soon she knew where they were going, since they were walking on a straight line to the bathroom. The door was closed so she assumed it was occupied, but soon she noticed the lights were off inside meaning there couldn’t be anyone in. Peridot let go of her hand and told her to wait there, earning one more suspicious look from the bluenette for the millionth time that night- she complied anyways. Right after that the blonde jumped into the bathroom quickly, Lapis didn’t know what she was up to once again. Also the sound of someone shuffling around and slightly cursing under her breath was odd. She would have to punish her for that later.

Finally the door opened again with a cheerful ‘Come in my love!’ from the blonde, and what could be seen on the inside made Lapis’ jaw drop to the floor.

The lights were dimmed down, but it wasn’t needed anything else since everywhere to be seen was placed another small army of candles, along with more rose petals. The bathtub was almost overflowing with bubbles and the smell of bath salts mingled with the roses lying inside a beautiful vase. And let’s not forget the pristine towels neatly folded into a swam shape, or the ice bucket containing a bottle of white wine next to the crystal wine glasses. All those things were sitting on top of a small portable table set up right next to the tub, clearly meant to be at hands reach.

Peridot was now wearing a green bathrobe, and immediately brought out another small boom box from the cupboard under the sink and more cheesy love songs started playing. She turned to the taller girl with a proud grin and extended her hand, ‘Shall we, my darling?’

For the second time that night Lapis was at loss of words. It was like the beach all over again. Her jaw hung slack for a couple seconds until her brain finally came back to life and walked closer to her fiancée, tanned hands reaching her shoulders. ‘You are amazing, you know that?’ She smiled.

Peridot seemed really pleased with herself. ‘Nyehehehe, I knew you would like it.’

They kissed once, sweetly and calmly, trying to convey how much they loved each other. It lasted quite the time and the world seemed to stop for a second, both of them drunk in a warm fuzzy feeling.

However, as soon as they broke apart something changed. Maybe it was the champagne they had earlier, maybe it was the effect of overloading joy she went through the entire night or maybe it was the way the blonde’s breath tingled her lips but suddenly Lapis felt different.

And that feeling made her dip down and capture her lover’s lips once again, her arms reaching for her petite figure and her hands gripping her shoulders tighter, viciously, nothing like before. This time the kiss wasn’t innocent or slow paced, now it was rough, lustful, possessive. Primal. Lapis was getting needier, hungrier, desperate, and by the way Peridot’s grip on her tightened to the most as well it was certain the feeling was shared.

She would pull back only to gasp hastily for air before diving back in. Her face was burning, her pulse was going crazy as the taste of champagne and Peridot’s tongue danced on her buds, and as soon as she opened her eyes the blonde saw her pupils were _huge_.

In that moment Lapis realized that no matter how tired she was, she wouldn’t sleep that night. It was only just _beginning_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like

**Author's Note:**

> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/
> 
> God this took three days of my life to finish. Not to mention YouTube playlists and junk food.
> 
> Anyway, here we go!


End file.
